The present invention relates to an animal restraint and more particularly, to an animal halter having an improved fastening member for use on small animals, such as ferrets, guinea pigs, dogs, cats and the like of small or light stature, although it can be constructed in varying sizes, as needed, and also used on large animals.
A wide variety of animal restraints are known, such as collars, halters and body harnesses which are generally employed with a lead or tether in order to restrain an animal. Moreover, such restraints usually include in combination with the straps or body encircling members, one of a wide variety of devices for fastening the end portions of body encircling members thereof, such as a buckle which generally includes a hook member and a helping or counter member. Fastening means such as Velcro strips have also been tried by applying such strip to the facing surfaces of the end portions of straps to fasten and join the same when the restraint is disposed in its mode of use.
While the known restraints, provided with buckles and/or Velcro strips, serve well in accomplishing their intended end result, especially with small animals, they are not fully satisfactory. The buckles are difficult to close, particularly on an unruly animal and often snag the animal's hair or skin. They are also highly breakable. The Velcro strips tend to lose their ability to cohere to each other after a long period of time particularly when wet or dirt encrusted. Consequently such restraints have limited useful life and there exists a need for the provision of improved harness constructions which do not exhibit these disadvantageous aspect. The present invention fulfills this need.